


Accidentally on purpose (subject to change)

by Playswithknives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Androgyny, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feminine Harry, Freeform, Gothic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playswithknives/pseuds/Playswithknives
Summary: Not ready for reading or anything. Just concept ideas. Not worth reading





	Accidentally on purpose (subject to change)

Chapter 1

Book 7 sort of. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione on the search for the horcruxes. 

After finding the locket, Ron starts to become more agitated about the closeness of Hermione and Harry.

Ron says he's had enough and is going to leave.

Hermione leaves with Ron, as he is her priority over Harry. 

They choose to carry on their mission separately, while living at the burrow?

Harry secretly gives up, because he feels he can't do it on his own, so returns to living g in the magical world in London.

Uses cloak to buy potions, books and stuff in diagon and nocturn alleys, using money he's taken out previously.

Uses glamours and potions to appear different.

Goes to goblins to check family tree and that jazz as he no longer is expecting to immediately die.

Has particular metamorphmagis abilities, which are able to change his appearance to a degree, or further if applied over time, as the Black family trait isn't strong enough for full abilities.

Chapter 2

Buys a flat in a magical building in a block of flats near the leaky cauldron.

Priority is to change himself to acquire freedom.

Changes his look to a more feminine look since he decides to work with what he's got.

Keeps the same height, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour.

Lengthens hair. Widens hips. Gives poutier lips.

Walks to a local smuggle area.

Goes to hair dressers for hair cut and style.

Allow for a walk in service, swayed by Harry's need for a hair styling. They think he's a female, which makes Harry happy as he's no longer noticeably himself.

Hairdresser seems a little concerned about his scar. Harry makes up a story relating to Dudley. Says he wants it hidden.

Has fringe to cover scar. Hairdresser recommends concealer too if its something he wants to cover more than fringe alone.

Goes to a superdrug, as they do makeup consultations. Decides to use concealer over scar too.

Finds he enjoys makeup (Mostly eye stuff. Simple stuff like smudgy black eye liner).

Gives himself a slightly gothy wardrobe so everything is mix and match.

Back to wizarding world.

Nobody can tell its him.

A few weeks pass.

Minding his own business in diagonal café. 

Reads in a paper that there have been more raids.

Is caught up in a raid.

Voldemort decided to come along to check in person the situation in diagon.

Harry chooses to keep calm and go with what the deatheaters say.

Keeps eating and drinking but does what he's told.

Voldemort sees the person who isn't panicking. Given the circumstances, that is unusual.

Voldemort finds the quiet confidence interesting decides to take him. 

Harry is grabbed by Rudolphus and Rabastan and taken by apparition back to Malfoy manor.

Chapter 3

Is told that a room near to the dark lords is to be his. 

Loads of rules pertaining to avoiding people that aren't specific inner circle members. 

Barty keeps tabs as per Voldemort's orders.

Bellatrix hates him of course.

Harry is allowed in library with limited access. 

Uses books to learn more magic, including mild wandless.

Barty is helpful in learning.

Uses that to annoy Bella with no evidence.

Except Voldemort knows and finds it amusing.

Messes with wormtail.

(Nobody cares because its wormtail)

Chapter 4

One night Voldemort is angry, and on his own.

Harry feels it.

Goes to see him.

Voldemort is shocked that his "guest" checked on him.

They distract Voldemort by playing a card game since Voldemort knows the rules well

Harry doesn't so is taught along the way

 


End file.
